theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 122 - Watching Over Pat the Snail Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's Pineapple house. The Giant Fog Horn alarm wakes up SpongeBob on his bed as he picks up the small poster which is says "Bikini Bottom Second Annual Pet Show Today") SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom Second Annual Pet Show Today! Good thing I put those notes there. Otherwise I couldn't have forgotten. And I wouldn't want to do that. (Got up) 'Cause the Bikini Bottom Pet Show is where you got to go to see the best pets in town. Not that any other competitors won't stand a chance against my buddy Gary. He's the bestest pet in the whole world! Love you, Gare-bare! (Checks his watch) Uh-oh! The show starts in an hour! Hey Gare time to... (Notices that Gary's not here) Gary? (Falls off of the bed then got up) Gary not again! Where are you now? (Searcher for Gary) Gary? Gary? Gary? Perch Perkins: (On T.V. screen) Looks like another beautiful day here in Bikini Bottom. And... uh... (Sees SpongeBob passing by him) SpongeBob: Gary? (Pops up to Squidward's bathroom in the bathtub) Gary? (Sees Squidward) Oh hi Squidward. (Squidward throws SpongeBob out of his bathroom and his Tiki Head Island house off screen) Gary?!! Gary? Gary? (Went to the Snail-Clubhouse where Snail-Park is. Bubbles come as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 23 snails and seven worms are watching the Bikini Bottom News on T.V.) Perch Perkins: Today's the second annual face off in the Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Any pet who has an owner must go to there and win the annual trophy award for the past years. Gary: (Turns off the T.V. then to his Snail-Friends) You guys. Today's the second annual Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Snellie: One of us pets have to go with the owners we know. Lary: But which owners are we with? Daniel: Tom Smith is the one that's going to be my competitor for today. Mr. Doodles: I'm going with Mr. Krabs. He's so cheap and loves money. Mrs. Squiggles: I'm going with the bluefish with back hair and the tuxedo. Little Dollar: I'm going with Mr. Krabs along with Mr. Doodles. Yo-yo: Looks like I'm going with Ms. Sandy Cheeks today huh? Gary: Anybody else? Micheal: I'm going with Sadie Rechid. She's a ice cream shop owner and a nurse. Victoria: I'm going with Fred Rechid with a tuxedo on. Eugene: I'm going with Nat Peterson. He's great at his job at Snail-Po factory shop. Penney: The best owner I'm going with is Jimmy-Gus. Sweet Sue: I'll be going with Vera-Beth. Edward: Howard is what I'll be going with 'Cause we wear glasses together. Petey: One of the junior guppies is at sun fun island so I'm going with Lenny the anchovie. Muffsies: My owner is the Teal fish with a tuxedo. Jan: I'm going with Frankie Billy. You know how much he takes me to The Krusty Krab for a Krabby Patty. Kenny: My owner is with a lady with a red dress and hips and filled with style. Foofie: Hello! My owner is Charles. He's a butler fish and he's going to win the trophy this time with me. Max: No way, Foofie. I'm going with Pillar. He's my favorite fish person. Snellie: I guess we know what our owners are huh, Gary? Gary: You're right, Snellie. SpongeBob's my owner and you'll be with Squidward and Rocky will be with Patrick. Lary: I'll go with you, Gary. After all we are different from each other even Jerry the real life snail. Gary: Oh Lary. Black Snail: What about Pat the Snail and me? I don't have Mr. Smity with me because he died in the cemetery. Pat: Ookyoo! Daniel: Oh Pat the Snail. We couldn't forget you. What's your owner? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Victoria: I guess Pat the Snail doesn't have an owner. Billy: Too bad. We'll be gone all day in the pet show. Mary: I can come with you guys. Billy and I have owners too. Gary: Do you want to join the Bikini Bottom Pet Show too, Mary? Mary: Yeah, Gary. My owner is Mable Monica and Billy's owner is Brad. Billy: Looks like we are ment for each other. Snookiems: And I'll bring Lady in Green with me to the pet show too! Snellie: You too, Snookiems! Snookiems: Yeah. Boss: Fellas, fellas. Have a heart would ya? There's no way were going to the second annual Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Spike: We'd wish we can go with you Snails and Worms but we bully snails don't have owners. Dan: We always stick side by side hunting for somebody for falling in love with. Deal with it. Mary: Boss, Boys, Remember when you saw Harold William Reginald when he says he doesn't even have stray snails come here? That's your owner. Boss: Alright, Mary. We'll go. But not all of us will go. Somebody has to watch over Pat the Snail while we're gone for 20 minutes and 10 seconds. Spike: Make that two hours. Dan: Yeah. Just to be sure. Gary: I know who will watch over Pat the Snail. Boss: Really? Who is it exactly, Runt? Gary: Guess. Dan: Larry the Lobster? Gary: No. Dan: Old Man Jenkins? Gary: No. Dan: Mrs. Puff? Gary: No. Dan: Perhaps Pearl Krabs. Gary: She loves snails too much. Spike: Then who's gonna watch over Pat the Snail!? Lary: I'll guess who that is. It's The Alley Snails! Gary: Correct! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! All 23 Snails: Oh Alley Snails?! Oh Alley Snails?!!! (The three Old Alley Snails came out from down the stairs out of the snails bedroom they are Gray, Red and Green) Pat: Ookyoo! Old Gray Snail: Look who came to dinner. Old Red Snail: You called other snails? Boss: Alley Snails we want you to watch over Pat the Snail while my fellas and I go to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show along with our owners. Old Green Snail: Uh sure. We'll be watching over Pat the Snail before you know it. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Gary: Here comes SpongeBob now. Snellie: And all of our owners in Bikini Bottom. Lary: About time. SpongeBob: (Off Screen) Gary? Gary? Gary? (Opens the door while on screen) Gary there you are. (Comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) What are you doing here when today's the day we get to show everyone else your the best pet in the whole world?! (Picks up Gary and hugs him) Gary: I was in the Snail-Clubhouse along with my Snail-Friends. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) SpongeBob: Hello Rex. Now let me check my pet care list. Let's see. Gary's eyestalk reflexes. Check. (Puts down Gary) Rex's tricks. Stay Rex stay. (Rex does so) Good boy, Rex. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Check. Lary's bushy eyebrows. Check. Lary: Don't even touch my eyebrows, Mister! SpongeBob: Sorry, Lare! Gary's slime viscosity. (Pulls Gary's Slime viscosity then puts it back) Check. Snellie's bow. Check. Snellie's pet agree! (Squidward comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse and shows the pet agree paper to SpongeBob) Squidward: Right here! SpongeBob: Hi, Squidward! Check. And last but not least my friends selecting pets. Check! Squidward: I choose Snellie. 'Cause she's a purebrad than the other snails even Gary. Patrick: (Got inside the Snail-Clubhouse) I choose Rocky. He's got nerves of steal. Rocky: Wouldn't be count for me as a hermit snail? Sandy: I'm going with Yo-yo. (Comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) 'Cause he's got the there is. (Mr. Krabs comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Mr. Krabs: I'll be going with Little Dollar and Mr. Doodles as me two lovable pets. Little Dollar: We're right here, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Doodles: Yeah. We're going with you. Mr. Krabs: Well boys and Sandy looks like we've chose every pet to go with in the Bikini Bottom Pet Show. SpongeBob: But Mr. Krabs, what about the other owners? Charles: (Comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Where's my little Foofie? (Sees Foofie) Ahh here you are my snail. I see that your still neat and tidy all over you. Foofie: Yes. (Then Blue fish and Teal fish comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Blue Fish: I want to be with Mrs. Squiggles. Teal Fish: I want to be with cute little Muffsies! Mrs. Squiggles and Muffsies: Over here! (And Fred Rechid comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Fred: Hey, Victoria! My pet snail come with me and we'll win the contest for sure. Victoria: Okay. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Victoria: Don't worry, Pat. We'll be home by 8:00 P.M. and remember to listen to the Alley Snails while we're gone. Pat: Ookyoo. (Tom Smith comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse as well) Tom: Hey Daniel, c'mon we haven't even got all day. We only want to win if we don't hurry. Daniel: Alright! Mr. Krabs: Let's go! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, All the owners, All 22 Snails and the seven worms except for Pat the Snail and the Alley Snails leave the Snail Clubhouse and Snail-Park) Mable Monica: Let's go, Mary. We have a pet show to win! Brad: You too, Billy! Mary and Billy: Meow! Lady in Green: Come on, Snookiems! Let's go win the pet show! Snookiems: Arf arf!! Victoria: Good-bye, Pat! Tell you all about it when we get back! Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Waves good bye to all 22 snails and seven worms with their owners) Harold William Reginald: Well it looks like I'm stuck with those three Bully Snails once again. Boss: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary my buddy we are going to the pet show! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooow. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show where every owner and pet is training for the big show except for SpongeBob and Gary, Patrick and Rocky, Squidward and Snellie, Sandy and Yo-yo, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Doodles and Little Dollar and Tom Smith and Daniel) Mr. Krabs: Here it is! The Bikini Bottom Pet Show! Tom: Look around you. Every owner and pet is training for the second annual pet show. Squidward: They are? (Move to the lady fish and her pet worm with black hair and spikes) Lady Fish: Please sit. (The worm does so) Always do a trick like I tell you. Posters everything in appearance. (Move to Fred and Victoria) Fred: Roll over! (Victoria does so as she hides her shell and rolls. Move to Francis and Kenny and Jan) Francis: Your newly trimmed hairstyles highlight your indelected. (Move back to SpongeBob and the others) SpongeBob: Hmmm. People surely to treat their pets differently here. Sandy: What about Charles and Foofie over there? Charles: That's a good boy, Foofie. Look at your laguriness main. Every self suspected snail has one. (SpongeBob looked at Gary's main) Patrick: What laguriness main? Foofie: Meow. Charles: Ah yes how could I forget. The Accessories. You diamond studied leech. SpongeBob: We always use an old leeches. That's not good enough. Squidward: Not as good as Snellie's golden leech around her eyestalks. Charles: Of course there's a diamond on the beauty cake. The glossive painted shell. (SpongeBob's looked at Gary's shell as it breaks into some peaces) And last but not least... Well maintained oral hygiene. (Opens Foofie's mouth seeing his white and clean teeth) Just look at these pearly whites. SpongeBob: Uh, Gary? Gary: (Opens his mouth) Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. Charles: Anyways we best move along, Foofs. Your pet a cure is an half an hour. SpongeBob: Pet a cure? Squidward: Someone must win this contest or else. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Meow. Mr. Doodles: (Panting) Arf Arf!! SpongeBob: Oh don't worry about your snail-friends, Gary. I know how much you love your adventures. But no longer. From this moment on fourth I vow to give Gary and Lary and the others the up most of all of frivolity. To live by the standers of pet grooming set fourth by... That guy!!! (Points to Squidward) Squidward: SpongeBob! I'm over here! SpongeBob: No not you, Squidward. The other guy. Squidward: Whatever. SpongeBob: Enough dilly-dallying we've got to get down to business. Patrick: Yeah let's get the pet grooming! Sandy: I'm in! Mr. Krabs: I'm gonna be rich! Squidward: I'm gonna be famous. Tom: I'm gonna be the winner of this pet contest with Daniel on my side! Mable Monica: Let's go guys. Mary: Meow reow. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky, Mr. Doodles and Rex and Tom Smith headed onto the pet show until they ran into Nancy Suzy Fish, Debbie Rechid and Sally and their pet snails who are several girl snails Lilly, Clover and Sue) SpongeBob: Guys look! It's Lilly, Clover and Sue the several girl snails! Lilly: Meow. Clover: Meow. Sue: Meow. Debbie: I can't wait to enter our snails to the second annual pet show. Nancy Suzy Fish: This is gonna be like totally fun. SpongeBob: Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllo!! Sorry to bother you girls just wanted to get your opinon on my snail Gary. my Worm Rex and my second snail Lary. Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrf!! (Panting) Lary: Meow. (Debbie Rechid, Nancy Suzy Fish and Sally laughed) Debbie: Nice snails. Squidward: And my snail Snellie. Patrick: And my hermit snail Rocky. He's got nerves of steal. Sandy: Yo-yo as my substitute pet snail. Mr. Krabs: And my Snail Little Dollar and my worm Mr. Doodles. Tom: Let's not forget my snail Daniel. Sally: You don't get it do you? Nancy Suzy Fish: There's only one way to win the second annual pet show by winning a pet contest. Seems how Lilly, Clover and Sue here manage to win the contest for themselves for the pasted six years. Sally: Enough chatting for now ladies. Let's go win that metal for Lilly, Clover and Sue. (She, Nancy Suzy Fish and Debbie Rechid took Lilly, Clover and Sue inside the pet show building) SpongeBob: This is it, Gary. This is our time to shine! (Bubbles camp up as the scene cuts to Pat the Snail all by herself outside Snail-Park and no snails left to play with her) Pat: ...Meow? (Looks behind the slides and near the swings but she couldn't find the other snails anywhere) Meow. (Then she looks behind the tire swing and the sandbox but there's no one here ether) Ookyoo! (Then She slithers to the bench and sadly sat on it with no one to play with. Sighs) Meoooooooooow. (Looks up in the sky and see the design sight of Gary and his Snail-Friends sadly) Ookyoo. (Her thought cloud image of Victoria babbled and what she said to her. She began to cry) Meow. Mreoooooooooooooooooow! Mreoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! (Her thought cloud disappears as the Alley Snails show up) Old Gray Snail: Hey, Pat! What are you doing all by yourself all of a sudden? Old Red Snail: Looks like she missed her Snail-Friends huh? Old Green Snail: Especially with one guy that doesn't like nachos. Pat: (To the Alley Snails) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Old Green Snail: Can't figure out of what she's saying. Old Red Snail: She said she'd missed her Snail-Friends and Seven Worms while they're gone to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Old Gray Snail: Boy does she have no snail to play with huh? Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Meoooooooooooooooooooooow! Old Green Snail: Listen Pat. How would you like to play with us old alley snails? We've got nachos near that great dumpster where we can get some seaweed noodle stew. Or if you don't like em you'd just imagine how much you miss your snail-friends. Pat: Ookyoo!!! Old Gray Snail: That cheered her up. Old Red Snail: Come on, Pat you can hang around with us. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Alley Snails and Pat playing together by having a tea party inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Old Gray Snail: This game is called Tea Party. Old Red Snail: You see, Pat. Girl Snails like you have tea parties and most of all. We get to act like a family. Pat: Meow meow. Old Red Snail: I'll be the mommy and you'll be the baby. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Old Red Snail: (Acts like a mommy) Would you care for a nice spot cup of tea my baby? Pat: Ookyoo! (Old Red Snail pours Pat a nice spot cup of tea inside her cup as she sips it down inside her snail body) Old Red Snail: (Acts like a mommy) There! Now wasn't that good? Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Old Green Snail: Acting? I want to do some acting! I can be the Daddy. (Acts like a Daddy) Ahh That's my girl. My own daughter! (Pats Pat the Snail as she purrs) Pat: Meooooooow. Old Red Snail: Now what kind of an act was that? Old Green Snail: It's my acting of a father's impression. Old Gray Snail: If only Gary and the other snails were here seeing us having a tea party. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Old Gray Snail: Pat, you've got yourself an idea. You can search for them while up on top of a tree. Old Green Snail: But how? All the snails and worms went to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show. Remember? Old Red Snail: That's why we need to go search for them now. (The three Old Alley Snails and Pat the Snail went out of the Snail-Clubhouse and outside Snail-Park as they headed toward the pole tree on the grass) Old Gray Snail: Now Pat. Tell all the snails and worms to come back. Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! (Climbs on top of the pole tree and calls out to the snails and worms) Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Falls on top of the pole while she hangs onto it with her Snail hands) Old Gray Snail: Oaaaah! Old Red Snail: Oh no. Pat is going to fall off the tree pole! We need some help! Old Green Snail: Gray! Call Gary and his Snail-Friends and the seven worms! We need a rescue department. Old Gray Snail: I'm on it! (Does so) Pat: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow Reooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow Reow!!! (Got scared. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show where the pet manager is checking on the snails along with their owners) Pet Manager: Alright let's see. (Checks on Lilly, Clover and Sue) Hmmm. (Checks on Sweet Sue) Uh-huh. (Checks on Victoria) Yes. (Checks on Drake) Ewww. (Checks on Ed) Great. (Checks on Black Snail but the Black Snail scares him) Black Snail: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Pet Manager: (Surprised) Ooh too scary! (Moves onto the next snail) Foofie: Mreow. Pet Manager: Ahh Foofie. (Checks on Foofie) Excellent brown stretch, Well diffident capillaries. Foofie's looking as good as ever, Charles. Charles: Why thank you, sir. Pet Manager: (Walks over to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo) Okay let's have a look at one snail at a time shall we? (He cracks his knuckles and checks on Gary first) Hmmm. Ahh yes. Good spacing on the larynx. Nice gastric chamber. Or with an breed description. SpongeBob: It's in a bag. Pet Manager: Now if we can just check the undercarriage one more time. Please hold still, Gary. This won't hurt at all. (Checks Gary's undercarriage but suddenly we hear Pat the Snail meowing and shouting for help) All the pet managers: (Gasps) Boss: Hey! What's that sound? Dan: Sounds like Pat the Snail's in trouble. Spike: We've gotta save her! Harold William Reginald: Did you just say something boys? (Boss, Dan and Spike slithers to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Rocky and Boss told Gary to tell the other pets that Pat the Snail is in trouble) Boss: Hey Runt, Go to the speech stander on stage and tell them that Pat the Snail is in trouble to the people and pets with your translation. Gary: (Salutes) Meow! (Slithers on stage and onto the speech stander) Charles: What did he say? SpongeBob: I'm sorry, sir but Mary's Ex-boyfriend and his boys are the only ones that can talk. Gary: (Stands up to the speech stander through the microphone) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! All the other Pets: Meooooooooooooooooooow!!! Arf arf!!! Meoooooooooooooooow!!! Meow!!! Gary: (Raises his arms high) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow... Meooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! All the other Pets: Reooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Ruff ruff!!! Arf arf!!! Meooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Gary slithers off the speech stander and grabs the big groomers cup trophy and raise it up high) Gary: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!! (All the other pets howling and meowing as they grab their metals, ribbons and trophies as they head outside to rescue Pat. All 23 Snails and seven worms and the other pets headed toward Snail-Park headed toward Snail-Park outside) SpongeBob: Gary! Wait! Patrick: Rocky! Squidward: Come back, Snellie! Sandy: Yo-yo, wait! Mr. Krabs: Little Dollar! Mr. Doodles! Tom: Daniel! Pet Manager: (Gasps) You can't take my trophy! SpongeBob! Charles: What a hideous display. At least I know you never behave like all those heavens right, Foofie? Foofie: Must save Pat the Snail! Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Charles: Foofie? Foofie: (Runs out a long with the other pets) Meooow!!! Charles: Foofie! Lady in Green: Snookiems! Wait for mommy! Fred: Come back, Victoria! Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (All 29 Pets hurried toward the treepole where Pat the Snail is and started working together as a team) Victoria: Someone save her! Mr. Doodles: All of us worms go to the bottom of the pole! All of you snails climb up on each other and be really tall! Now! (All the other pets do so. All the seven Worms are at the bottom of the pole being all crushed by all 22 snails as they are all tall like a sky scraper) Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Reooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Gary: (Takes out the big groomers cup trophy) Grab onto the trophy, Pat! Just don't look down! We'll catch ya! Pat: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! (Grabs the big groomers cup trophy and let's go of the pole tree) Gary: Gotcha! Snellie: We've got her! Lary: Yeah! Daniel: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooa. We're going over! Little Dollar: Hang on gang! Yo-yo: We're gonna fall! (All 23 Snails fall on top of each other but Spot the amoeba hops over to the rescue and grows bigger by saving the 23 snails from falling over while all 23 snails lands on Spot's back) Spot: Raaa raah raah raah raah raah raah Ruff!!! Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Gary: Pat, are you okay little guy? Pat: Ookyoo. Mary: Phew. You saved us, Spot the amoeba! Petey: Thanks for the save Spot! Billy: Way a go! Muffsies: Hooray for Spot! Foofie: Oh sir. Be more careful next time. All 23 Snails and Seven Worms: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Spot: Raah raah raah Ruff!!! Charles: Hey what's going on here!? Does anyone speak snail? (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and all the people caught up to all 23 snails and seven worms) Gary: I do. I spoke out loud people. I told them... "Snails and Worms of Bikini Bottom emergency, emergency. We're saying that Pat the Snail is in trouble and we wanted to rescue her from falling off the tree pole. So we got trophies, ribbons and metals to save her by going on top of each other I use my big groomers cup trophy to save Pat the Snail from danger and then Spot the amoeba come to save us from falling on top of each other". And that's what happened. Spot: Raah raah raah raah ruff! (Panting) Victoria: Oh Pat. I knew you shouldn't be alone with the alley snails if you don't have an owner. I'm sorry. Pat: Ookyoo. Micheal: Just make sure you be careful next time will you, Pat? Sweet Sue: We don't want you to get into too much trouble. Right, Eugene? Eugene: You bet, Sweet Sue. Edward: Yes indeed. It seems that you are a real hero if you would had a call us for help. Penney: He's right. Us snails here would surely have to stick together for sure. SpongeBob: Wow. You were trying to tell me that all along weren't you, Gary? Gary: I sure did, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Well..., (Picks up Gary with his hands) I won't let it happen again. Pet Manager: (Takes the trophy out of Gary's hands) Well, I think we can all agree that this years groomers cup goes to... (Drums rolls off screen) Everybody's wonderful pet!!! (All the people of Bikini Bottom, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs clapped for all 23 snails and seven worms) SpongeBob: Did you hear that, Gary? They're rewarding you and your Snail-friends for rescuing Pat the Snail in danger against in justice! Maybe these pageants are so superficial after all. Pet Manager: What are you talking about? The Snails didn't win! Nether does the worms. I was offering to the other pet. Everyone's favorite pet amoeba is Spot. He's so adorable as a puppy dog. Spot: Raah raah raah raah Ruff!!! Raaah raah raah raah raah raah Ruff!!! (Panting) Gary: Yup. Plankton taught him everything he knows. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his Snail Friends did today) We went to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show for the second time and somebody we know is the winner. Spot the amoeba won that award for saving our lives from us snails falling on top of each other. Who wouldn't have known Plankton would have a pet like Spot the amoeba he is? Snellie: When we left Pat the Snail alone without her owner it's up to the Alley Snails to look after her even if Pat the Snail is on her own she doesn't have a snail to play with. Lary: If we ever win the Bikini Bottom Pet Show again for the third time we are gonna get a make over of a Snail-Grooming of what SpongeBob said. Snellie: Oh Lary. Gary: This turned out to be a great second annual Bikini Bottom Pet Show for us pets. We sure had fun today didn't we? And I bet tomorrow is going to be even better. Don't you think? Snellie: We're one step ahead of ya, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Pearl: And Pearl. Gary: What are the girls doing for their special day as we boys do something? Pearl: Oh Gary, it's girls day! My friends and I are going to the mall then we'll all have fun in my room together. Gary: Hey that's what girl snails are about to do for fun. We'll do something for us boy snails for help. Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Yahoo! It's Girls' Day!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season six transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts